Another Troublesome Day With Naruto
by Sesshoumarusluver90
Summary: It's a normal day in Konoha, that is, until Naruto wakes up and comes to town. Everything gets all messed up! How can Sakura and Sasuke handle it? Read to find out more!


This is the second fanfic I have made of Naruto. It's a short story of a normal day in Konoha ending up in chaos by sunset. Read and review! I hope you like it! It's only one page long though.

**_

* * *

_**

**_ANOTHER TROUBLESOME DAY WITH NARUTO!_**

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were walking around in the shopping district of Konoha when all of a sudden they heard a growl. Sakura jumped and screamed, almost fainting. Sasukedid his normal thing. And Naruto smiled.

Sakura starred at Naruto with a weird look on her face. "What are you smiling about?"

Naruto rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungery!"

Sakura and Sasuke fell to the ground. "That was your stomach!" Sasuke said.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah! It tells me when I'm hungery!"

Sakura slapped her forehead. "Naruto!" She sighed. Her stomach growled. "I am kind of hungry too. Let's go eat some sushi!"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Ewww no! Let's go eat some ramen! Ramen is so much better than sushi!"

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Not uh!"

Naruto put his hands on his hips. "Yeah uh!"

"Not uh!"

"Yeah uh!"

"Not uh!"

"Yeah uh!"

"Not uh!"

"Yeah uh!"

This continued on until they reached the ramen shop. Sasuke, who was utterly embarresed by the two, sighed in relief when they stopped fighting. Naruto took a deep breathe and sighed.

"Nothing like the smell of ramen!" Naruto said walking into the ramen restaurant.

"…" Sasuke and Sakura were both clearly mad at Naruto.

"Ramen is so disgusting!" Sakura said.

"How could you say that?" Naruto gasped.

"Easy," Sakura said. "You just move your lips and make the sounds come out of it and then you get 'Ramen is disgust-"

"DON'T! You'll hurt his feelings!" Naruto shrieked as if Sakura was dissing a high ranked person.

"I'll hurt who's feelings?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto puzzled.

"Who? Who? You ask me who!" Naruto went crazy.

"…" Sasuke was quiet. He didn't want to say anything that would get Naruto upset. _He's lost it!_

"Why the ramen god of course!" Naruto pointed to the sky in a crusade pose.

Sakura and Sasuke both sighed in annoyance. "And who told you this?" Sakura asked.

"Kiba." Naruto said still in his crusader pose.

"Oh my gosh." Sakura sighed again.

"What?" Naruto slumped like he normally did when something happens that he didn't want to happen.

"You shouldn't believe all that you hear, you know." Sakura slapped her forehead again.

"Who? What? When? Where? How? Why?" Naruto looked around like a detective.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto then at each other.

"He's lost it." They both said at the same time then nodded.

They chased after him through the shopping district. Naruto ran screaming his head off. He ran into Kakashi. And I mean ran into, right smack into Kakashi making them both fall down. Kakashi saw Sakura and Sasuke running towards them and his eyes grew large as he got up and ran with Naruto. Unbeknownst to Sakura and Sasuke the Naruto they were chasing was only a Shadow Clone. They found that out the hard way as they caught up to him and dove at him going right through him and falling to the ground. Sasuke sneered, got up, and brushed the dust off him. This continued all day and when the sunset Naruto had stopped running and Kakashi disappeared. Sasuke and Sakura reached the real Naruto and panted.

"We…finally….got you!" Sakura panted pointing at him.

"Haha! That's what you think!" Naruto laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke dove at Naruto but soon found out it too was just a shadow replication. Sakura sighed.

"NARUTO! YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

Up on the roof top of the ninja academy, Naruto was laughing at Sakura and Sasuke.

"HAHAHA! They thought they had me!" Naruto laughed. Kakashin appeared behind him suddenly. Naruto jumped and almost fell from the roof before Kakashi caught him by the collar of his shirt.

"You shouldn't play around like that with your teammates." Kakashi said.

"B-b-but they…she…he…" Naruto couldn't find the right words.

"You guys are a team. You shouldn't fight all the time like that." Kakashi sighed setting Naruto back down.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." Naruto sighed. "But you have to emit that it was pretty funny."

Kakashi chuckled. "Hai, it was, but you still are in trouble with Hokage-sama."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

"He saw everything and he was a bit furious that you ruined and disrupted the village."

"But Sasuke and Sakura did it too!" Naruto whined.

"You were the one who started it, according to Sakura. They will also get it too." Kakashi nodded.

Well, Naruto found a semi happy ending….In Hokage-sama's office. Sakura and Sasuke? Oh, yeah they got it too. The got stuck doing babysitting jobs for the council of elders….again. But soon they all found a happy ending, running after Naruto again and causing havoc…getting in trouble with Hokage-sama…babysitting. They never give up on Naruto. Sakura has sworn that she will get Naruto even if she had to baby sit for eternity!

* * *

OO Naruto better watch out for Inner Sakura! Review time! Get your butt to reviewing now! Hehe... 

Sesshoumarusluver90


End file.
